Terima Kasih
by Viselle
Summary: Aku tak membenci hari ulang tahunku, hanya tak menyukainya. Bukan karena ada kenangan buruk di hari itu, tentu bukan itu alasannya. Tapi karena ketiadaan kenangan di hari itu, meski sudah 23 kali aku melewatinya.


Aku tak membenci hari ulang tahunku, hanya tak menyukainya. Bukan karena ada kenangan buruk di hari itu, tentu bukan itu alasannya. Tapi karena ketiadaan kenangan di hari itu, meski sudah 23 kali aku melewatinya.

Aku adalah Rukia, gadis yang dilahirkan dengan pengorbanan besar dari ibuku. Ibuku, Kuchiki Hisana, pergi di hari yang sama dengan kedatanganku ke dunia. Ia adalah wanita yang sangat dicintai ayahku, Kuchiki Byakuya. Satu-satunya wanita yang pernah memberikan warna dalam kehidupan ayah yang abu-abu. Ayah memberikan seluruh cintanya kepada satu wanita, sehingga ketika wanita itu pergi semua cinta itu turut pergi bersamanya. Tak ada yang tersisa, bahkan untukku, putrinya. Hm ... mungkin ayah masih memiliki sedikit cinta untukku, hanya saja ayah menyembunyikannya dengan sangat baik. Alhasil, aku tak dapat merasakannya sampai hari kematiannya. Paling tidak ketika malaikat maut akan menjemputnya, ayah ingat padaku, menggenggam tanganku erat, dan berkata bahwa ia menyayangiku.

Puluhan hari ulang tahunku kulewati tanpa ucapan selamat. Semasa kecil aku marah pada ayah yang melupakan ulang tahunku. Namun, dengan bertambahnya waktu aku mengerti bahwa hari itu hanya membuka luka bagi satu-satunya orangtua yang kupunyai, sehingga aku mengatakan pada diriku sendiri untuk melupakan hari itu sebagai sebuah perayaaan. Aku menjadikan 14 Januari sebagai hari peringatan kematian ibu. Alih-alih kue dan lilin, hari itu aku akan membeli bunga dan pergi ke makam ibu untuk mendoakannya dan mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah merelakan hidupnya agar aku dapat melihat dunia.

.*.

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya pinjam karakter-karakter yang ada di dalamnya saja)

.*.

 **Terima Kasih**

 **By**

 **Ann**

 _Spesial untuk seseorang yang berulang tahun tanggal 14 Januari_

.*.

 **Warning** : Au, ooc, typo(s), gaje.

Jika tidak suka, silakan arahkan kursor ke sudut kiri atas,

dan

selamat membaca!

.*.

Bunyi familiar yang memekakkan telinga mengganggu mimpiku. Dengan paksa menarikku keluar dari zona nyaman. Secara otomatis tanganku bergerak ke atas nakas di samping tempat tidur, meraih jam weker berbentuk kepala kelinci berwarna biru, lalu mematikannya. Aku segera duduk, mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali untuk membiasakan diri dengan cahaya ruangan yang kini lebih terang dari semalam berkat sinar matahari yang menelusup melalui celah-celah tirai.

Sebelum turun dari tempat tidur, aku menoleh ke kiri, berniat membangunkan suamiku sebelum mandi dan memasak sarapan. Tapi yang kutemukan hanyalah ruang kosong. Sepertinya ia sudah bangun dan pergi entah ke mana. Meski sudah menikah selama enam bulan hubungan kami tak bisa dikatakan baik. Oh, baiklah. Hubungan kami memang baik, tapi tak bisa dibilang sebaik pasangan suami-istri pada umumnya. Kami menikah karena perjodohan. Ia adalah orang yang dipilih ayah untuk mendampingiku sebelum ayah meninggal. Sebenarnya, aku bisa saja menolak. Toh, ayah sudah tak ada. Tapi jujur saja, aku menyimpan rasa pada pria yang bekerja sebagai pengacara keluarga Kuchiki itu. Aku menyukainya, mungkin mencintainya, dan perasaan itu membuatku merasa nyaman menjalani pernikahan ini. Aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya. Seringkali aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana ia melihatku. Namun, sayangnya aku tak memiliki keberanian untuk menanyainya tentang hal itu. Aku hanya berharap ia merasakan hal yang sama, paling tidak aku ingin ia menyayangiku.

Segera aku turun dari tempat tidur, mengambil handuk dan pakaian ganti, lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. Sebelumnya kusempatkan diri membuka tirai pintu geser yang menghubungkan kamar dengan halaman samping. Aku sedikit berharap dapat menemukan suamiku di sana, tapi sayangnya tidak.

Di kaca kamar mandi aku menemukan sebuah memo darinya.

 _Aku pergi sebentar, kau sarapan saja duluan._

Aku menghela napas. Kenapa ia harus pergi hari ini, padahal aku ingin mengajaknya ke makam ibu untuk memperingati hari kematian ibu. Ternyata aku memang harus pergi sendiri.

.*.

Melangkah sendirian di pertengahan musim dingin bersalju sama sekali tak menyenangkan. Aku kedinginan, pun buket bunga di tanganku. Andai ia ada bersamaku mungkin rasanya tidak akan sedingin ini. Tapi apa boleh buat, aku memiliki suami yang memiliki banyak sekali pekerjaan. Apalagi sekarang ia mengambil alih segala tanggung jawab yang dahulu dipegang ayahku di . Terkadang menurutku ia terlalu banyak bekerja. Lihat saja, di _weekend_ seperti sekarang pun ia harus pergi ke kantor. Ah, sudahlah. Memikirkan ketiadaannya sekarang hanya membuatku semakin kedinginan.

Langkah-langkah pelanku akhirnya terhenti ketika aku memasuki area pemakaman keluarga. Sesaat aku berhenti di gerbang, menyapa seorang pria tua yang sudah puluhan tahun bekerja sebagai penjaga makam. Setelah bertukar kabar sebentar dengan Oda-san, kulanjutkan perjalanan. Setapak yang kulewati sudah sangat familiar, begitupula makam-makan di kanan dan kiriku. Aku memang tidak menghafal nama orang yang bersemayam di bawah batu nisan yang kulewati, tapi aku mengingat bentuknya. Jika orang lain merasa takut berada di pemakaman, aku justru merasakan ketenangan. Dan, tempat ini juga mengingatkanku, bahwa suatu hari nanti aku juga akan menjadi salah satu penghuninya. Semua manusia akan mati pada akhirnya, semua orang tahu itu. Tapi kapan, di mana, dan bagaimana, itu adalah misteri Tuhan. Yang perlu dilakukan adalah memanfaatkan setiap menit, jam, hari, dalam kehidupan untuk melakukan yang terbaik.

Beberapa meter lagi aku akan mencapai makam yang kutuju. Namun langkahku seketika terhenti, kala kudapati diriku bukanlah orang pertama yang sampai di tempat itu. Aku sempat mengira orang yang tengah berdiri di depan makam ibu itu adalah ayah. Sayangnya, ayahku tak memiliki warna rambut secerah itu. Warna rambut ayah hitam, seperti milikku, bukan oranye menyilaukan mata.

Hanya satu pria yang memiliki warna rambut seperti itu, setidaknya yang kukenal. Dan, jika dugaanku memang benar. Maka ia akan memiliki mata berwarna madu dan kernyitan yang hampir bisa dikatakan permanen di keningnya. Oh, ia juga bertubuh jangkung, sedikit pemarah, dan sangat tampan. Nah, ia berbalik. Benar-benar sangat tampan, kan? Apalagi dengan senyuman itu. Ia berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan. Dan, ia adalah Kurosaki Ichigo, suamiku.

"Kau sudah datang."

Segera kusambut tangan yang terulur padaku itu. Kugenggam seerat ia menggenggam jemariku.

"Mana kaus tanganmu? Udara sangat dingin, kau harus memakainya kalau keluar rumah." Ichigo mengomeli keteledoranku.

"Aku lupa memakainya."

"Ck!" Ichigo berdecak. "Apa aku harus selalu mengingatkanmu kalau sekarang kau tidak hanya harus memikirkan kesehatanmu sendirinya, tapi juga kesehatan anak kita."

Aku tersenyum dengan wajah memerah. Tanganku yang bebas terangkat ke perut, mengelus bagian yang masih terlihat rata itu karena seseorang di dalam sana masih sangat kecil, usianya baru menginjak dua pekan.

"Maaf, Sayang. Lain kali Ibu akan lebih hati-hati."

"Dan, Ayahmu ini akan menjaga kau dan Ibumu dengan baik." Tangan besar Ichigo ikut mengelus perutku.

Mataku terangkat untuk menatapnya. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Ichigo?"

"Aku menemui orangtuamu," jawab Ichigo. Rupanya ia bisa melihat kebingunganku sehingga akhirnya ia menambahkan, "Aku ingin berterima kasih pada ibumu karena telah melahirkanmu ke dunia, dan pada ayahmu karena sudah mengizinkan aku untuk menjagamu." Tak cukup sampai di situ, ia kembali melanjutkan, "Aku juga ingin berterima kasih padamu karena mau hidup bersamaku."

Tanpa bisa kutahan air mataku meleleh. Ah, ini terlalu manis. Lalu, ketika Ichigo menyatukan dahi kami dan menatapku dengan mata madunya, seketika aku tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan yang sering bergema di hatiku. Itu adalah kata cinta yang tak perlu diucapkan, kasih sayang yang tak perlu dilantunkan. Sesuatu yang hanya bisa dirasakan.

Aku ralat kata-kataku sebelumnya. Bukan mungkin, aku memang mencintainya, dan ia pun mencintaiku.

"Terima kasih," ucapku.

Ichigo membalas ucapanku dengan senyuman. Kemudian, kami berdoa di depan makan ibu yang berdampingan dengan makam ayah. Jika dahulu ibu pernah merasa kesepian di atas sana, sekarang tidak lagi. Sekarang ada ayah yang akan menemani ibu, sama seperti Ichigo yang akan menemaniku. Kini, aku tidak lagi sendirian.

.*.

Kami meninggalkan pemakaman sambil bergandengan tangan. Angin masih berembus kencang, tapi aku tak lagi merasa kedinginan.

"Hari ini kau mau melakukan apa?" tanya Ichigo.

Aku hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. Tak ada sesuatu yang penting untuk kukerjakan hari ini. Ada beberapa pekerjaan rumah dan pembukuan yang harus kukerjakan, tapi itu bisa menunggu. Sekarang yang kuinginkan hanyalah menggenggam tangan suamiku, dan menikmati waktu bersamanya. "Aku ingin bersamamu," jawabku.

"Jawaban yang bagus," ujar Ichigo. "Kalau begitu kita akan pergi kencan. Bagaimana?"

Aku mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi sebelum itu ..." Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya, pun diriku. Kami berdiri berhadapan, saling bertatapan.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Rukia."

Napasku tertahan. Untuk sesaat, aku hanya bisa menatap tak percaya padanya. Di hari yang sama, di waktu yang berdekatan, ia membuatku menangis dua kali, dan keduanya adalah tangis bahagia.

"Terima kasih," ucapku dalam isakan.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Aku menunggu Ichigo merogoh kantong mantelnya dengan penuh antisipasi. Ia sungguh membuatku penasaran dengan hadiah yang akan ia berikan.

Mataku melebar kala benda lembut dan empuk itu mendarat di tanganku. Aku memandang Ichigo, lalu kembali menatap benda berwarna pink di tanganku.

"Ini ..."

"Pakailah supaya kau tidak kedinginan," kata Ichigo.

"Ini sarung tanganku, kan?"

Jawaban Ichigo berupa anggukan. "Kuambil dari lemari sewaktu akan berangkat tadi, karena aku tahu kau akan lupa memakainya."

Hadiah ulang tahun pertama darinya adalah kaus tangan pink yang diambil dari lemari pakaianku sendiri. Aku hanya bisa tertawa. Suamiku ... dia benar-benar ... dasar Jeruk!

.*.

 _ **fin**_

.*.

 _Otanjōbi omedetō gozaimasu, Rukia-chan!_

.*.

Sign,

Ann *-*


End file.
